


Big Teddy Bear

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 2 (Johnny Edition) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cuando Ten se empeñó en abrazar a un oso gigante en la feria no pensaba que aquello le traería tantos dolores de cabeza.





	Big Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



            —¡Xuxi! ¡Hazme una foto con este oso gigante!

 

            Ten le tendió su móvil a su amigo, aquel al que había llevado al _Lotte World_ para que dejara de pasarse la vida encerrado entre cuatro paredes estudiando, y después corrió hasta llegar al enorme oso que se encontraba allí. A Ten le gustaban mucho los personajes de los parques de atracciones y, aunque sabía perfectamente que eran personas disfrazadas y pasando calor en algunas ocasiones por lo aparatoso del traje, el chico no podía evitar ilusionarse cada vez que se encontraba con alguna mascota y se echaba veinte fotos con cada una de ellas. Quizás fuera un poco infantil, pero a Ten no le importaba en lo más mínimo… al menos hasta que un par de horas después de haberse hecho la foto con aquel oso de peluche, vio a la persona que se encontraba en su interior y casi acabó teniendo un micro infarto.

 

            Después de estar montándose en prácticamente todas las atracciones que se encontraban en su camino, habían decidido que lo que mejor podían hacer era sentarse en algún banco apartado a descansar y a comer algo tranquilamente, por lo que Ten no se había esperado que unos minutos después, apareciera el enorme oso con el que se había echado una foto anteriormente, que se sentara justo en el banco de al lado al que ellos se encontraban y que cuando se quitara la cabeza del oso, el chico que apareciera ante ellos fuera el más guapo que Ten había visto en su vida. Aquella fue la única vez en la que Ten se arrepintió de su comportamiento tan infantil cada vez que veía algún personaje en los parques de atracciones.

 

            Sin embargo, mientras que el muchacho que también se había sentado a descansar y a quitarse el sudor de la piel por el calor que debía pasar con aquel traje, no lo viera, Ten podía estar tranquilo. No obstante, la suerte no pareció estar de su lado porque, aunque Xuxi estaba cubriéndolo de la vista del otro —y Xuxi era muy alto y grande— el muchacho que hacía de mascota pudo verlo observándolo de forma muy poco disimulada y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de acercarse al banco en el que se encontraban ambos sentados.

 

            —Tú eres el muchacho que se ha echado una foto conmigo antes, ¿no? —le dijo, haciendo que Ten se quisiera morir porque encima lo recordaba—. No hay muchos adultos que se me acerquen, estoy solo acostumbrado a que sean los niños quienes se me abracen como lapas y me pidan fotos.

            —Sí… bueno… —murmuró Ten, sin saber realmente lo que decir—. Me gustan los peluches.

            —Eres adorable —comentó el muchacho.

 

            Xuxi estaba bebiéndose un refresco y justo después de que el otro dijera aquellas palabras se atragantó y empezó a toser, riéndose a la vez y prácticamente muriéndose allí. Ten le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, porque aunque muchas veces le habían dicho que era mono o adorable, jamás se lo había dicho un chico tan guapo como el que tenía delante. Después de agonizar durante unos momentos, su amigo se levantó y se fue de allí para beber un poco de agua, dejándolos solos.

 

            —Espero que tu amigo no muera por el comentario que he hecho —dijo el muchacho—, pero de verdad me pareces muy adorable.

            —Mmmm… gracias… —murmuró Ten.

            —Mi nombre es Johnny, por cierto —se presentó—, y me gustaría tener tu número de teléfono para poder volverte a ver, porque de verdad que me pareces muy adorable y no me gustaría dejarte escapar.

 

            Ten tragó saliva, sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca y después se hizo con el refresco que Xuxi había dejado a mitad para poder hacer que su garganta dejara de estar seca y poder hablar correctamente. Estaba nervioso porque nadie había ligado con él de aquella forma tan directa y menos lo había hecho un chico tan guapo como aquel.

 

            —Mi nombre es Ten —replicó y, tratando de que el nerviosismo no le jugara una mala pasada—. Si me das tu teléfono puedo apuntarte mi número.

            —Magnífico —comentó Johnny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Creía que me ibas a mandar a la mierda, así que me acabas de hacer el chico más feliz de la tierra.

 

            Después de aquello, el chico sacó su teléfono y Ten apuntó rápidamente su número, sintiendo su corazón latir dentro de su pecho de forma bastante exaltada. Jamás se había esperado conocer a un muchacho tan guapo y encantador como Johnny debido a su afición de hacerse fotos con todas las mascotas de los parques de atracciones. Quizás, aunque fuera algo infantil, no era nada malo, sino algo maravilloso que lo acababa de hacer conocer a un chico muy guapo con el que estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a hacer muy buenas migas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Xuxi, aka YukHei, aka Lucas (?) Ten lo llama Xuxi de forma adorable y es super moni todo.  
> —Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir JohnTen y la verdad es que esta otp siempre me ha hecho mucho tilín, así que, tenía muchas ganas de hacer este fic fluffy.


End file.
